¿Que paso anoche?
by artemis road
Summary: cuando despiertas con tu mejor amigo a tu lado y en esas condiciones, algo malo habrás hecho…


¿Qué paso anoche?

* * *

El sol se filtró por las cortinas grisáceas de aquella habitación. El lugar estaba totalmente desordenado y sucio, a pesar del poco espacio en el cuarto, el escándalo era bastante exagerado. Lo que probablemente más llamaba la atención de aquel lugar, era la cama; amplia, suave y….ocupada por dos cuerpos. Una suave melodía hizo que uno de los dos ocupantes se despertara. Un brazo blanco como la porcelana se asomó por debajo de las sábanas intentando alcanzar el objeto ruidoso.

-Hola…- dijo con la voz ronca, esperando respuesta desde el otro lado del intercomunicador. - Si, estoy despierta. ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó después de un largo bostezo. La joven rubia se reincorporó en la cama, frotando sus ojos suavemente - Dios, Pares, tranquila- intentó tranquilizar a su interlocutora. - Si, enseguida estaré allí. Yo…- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, la sorpresa era demasiado grande. No solo no reconocía bien en donde se encontraba, sino que no se encontraba sola. El otro ocupante era más grande físicamente, su espalda claramente masculina y su cabello…lavanda. "Oh Kami, dime que no lo he hecho…" pensó desesperada. "¿Porque justo con él?"

-¿Marron?, ¿Marron…estás allí?- preguntó su amiga un tanto preocupada

-Sss..si, Pares, estoy aquí- susurró intentando no despertar a su acompañante.

-¿Porqué susurras?- preguntó la joven a través del teléfono

-No, no, no es nada…escucha, me he quedado dormida, en unas horas estaré allí, lo prometo- dijo apresurada, buscando alguna prenda personal para vestir. En un movimiento involuntario, su amigo la abrazó por la cintura reteniéndola consigo en la cama.

-Bien, te estaremos esperando. Oye, ¿sabes dónde está Trunks? Goten lo está buscando- la pregunta la hizo sobresaltar, volteo su cabeza lentamente y vio el apuesto rostro de su mejor amigo, pegado justo en la comisura de su cuello.

-No- respondió tajante- No lo he visto. Seguramente aun duerme, luego lo llamo- bajo el tono de su voz para no despertarlo.

-Bien, de acuerdo. No te olvides, te estaré esperando. Estoy demasiado ansiosa -expresó sobresaltada causando una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia.

-Lo sé, allí estaré. Adiós- saludó a su mejor amiga. Suspiró pesadamente antes de voltear su rostro nuevamente- Trunks- llamo levemente- Trunks oye…- el pelilila se acomodó aun más cerca. "Diablos, ¿Por qué me lo haces mas difícil?" El hijo de Bulma suspiró con una sonrisa en el rostro acurrucándose nuevamente contra su cuerpo. La hija de Krillin se mordió el labio inferior observando a su mejor amigo. Luego de unos segundos recordó en donde se encontraba y aun estaba asumiendo lo que pudo haber ocurrido con él. "Bueno, pues, no está completamente desnudo" pensó en la posibilidad de que nada hubiese sucedido. "Pero yo sí. Tal vez, se puso el bóxer después de…" no quiso completar el pensamiento. Decidida, golpeó al joven ojiazul hasta despertarlo de un sobresalto.

-¿Qué?…¿Qué diablos...?- preguntó desorientado. Luego miro a quien lo había golpeado y su expresión se relajó. - Marron- dijo suavemente acomodando su cuerpo en la cama, parecía como si no se hubiese percato que estaba usando solo su bóxer y ella, absolutamente nada. -¿Qué ocurre, estas bien?- preguntó ante la seria expresión de su amiga.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarlo tan tranquilamente?- la rubia estallo de la rabia. El pelilila se encogió de hombros- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la situación en la que nos encontramos Trunks?- cuestiono ajustando las sabanas contra su delgado cuerpo. El primogénito Briefs paso su vista por la habitación y ahí se percató de donde se encontraban, pero no recordaba cómo habían llegado allí. Paso su palma por su rostro intentando inútilmente de acordarse de la noche anterior, pero nada le vino a la mente.

-Entonces, tú estás desnuda. Yo estoy semi desnudo. No tenemos idea de donde nos encontramos…crees que…lo hayamos…ya sabes- preguntó confundido, asumiendo la situación.

-Pues no lo sé- respondió tajante la ojiazul, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y ahogo un grito entre sus palmas - Lo único que recuerdo es que estábamos en la despedida de solteros de Goten y Pares. Luego ya no recuerdo nada. Y tampoco interpreto el hecho de que este aquí, desnudo y contigo en la cama

-Pues, es difícil resistirse a mis encantos -bromeó con tono seductor, Marron lo golpeo en la cabeza- Ouch, totalmente innecesario Marron- dijo frotándose la cabeza. - Aun me duele la cabeza de la resaca

-Claro que no- respondió acercándose a la orilla de la cama. Su ropa estaba desparramada sobre la alfombra de aquel cuarto. Amarró las sábanas a su cuerpo percatándose de la mirada de su amigo sobre su espalda semi descubierta. - Deja de mirarme- le ordeno tajante.

-pero Marr, si ya te he visto desnuda, ¿recuerdas?-volvió a preguntar con tono seductor. La rubia se sonrojó dramáticamente

-Sí, pero ¿acaso recuerdas algo?- El joven pelilila enmudeció y la rubia sonrió triunfante, arrastrando una larga sabana hacia el baño.

El camino hacia la ceremonia de casamiento fue de por demás incomoda para ambos, el silencio se hizo presente en el automóvil mientras Trunks lo conducía rápidamente por un camino sin paisajes interesantes. Marron intentaba a toda costa evitar hablar sobre el asunto, solo quería llegar a la casa de su amiga en donde se realizaría la boda, tomar un baño, mudarse a su vestido de dama de honor y disfrutar de la fiesta. Pero ese maldito peso de la culpa la obligaba a pensar en el momento en el que estaba, el aquí y ahora con su amigo. Con quien asumía había dormido y a quien no quería ni mirar.

-Agh…sabes que tendremos que hablar sobre lo que ocurrió en algún momento- rompió el silencio el pelilila, su amiga aun seguía sin verlo al rostro, simplemente se mantenía ocupada jugando con sus dedos. - Marron…

-Sí, lo sé. Es solo que no me agrada no recordar lo que ocurrió. Me confunde- su voz mostraba consternación, confusión e incluso la posibilidad de desilusionarse ante la verdad. Ella siempre sintió curiosidad por saber lo que sería pasar una noche con Trunks y ahora ni siquiera podía recordar si había pasado o no.

-Lo sé, no es tan malo. A veces esas cosas ocurren, ¿sabes?

-Trunks- cortó su discurso- Por favor, ¿podríamos no hablar sobre ello?- rogó mirándolo a los ojos por un instante. Entre los dos fluía una corriente de deseo, secretamente se añoraban como un naufrago a un trozo de comida, pero ante la extraña situación que vivieron, no se animaban a expresarlo. "Tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano" pensó esperanzado el pelilia, suavemente asintió con su cabeza y ambos retomaron el habito incomodo del silencio.

Trunks aparcó el carro en la entrada de la casa, no habían tenido la oportunidad de mudarse de ropa, porque la ceremonia ya había comenzado y estaban llegando muy atrasados. Trunks se acomodo el cuello de su traje, la camisa blanca estaba un poco arrugada. Arreglo su cabello en el espejo del automóvil. Marron por su parte se aplicaba un poco de maquillaje e intentaba arreglar rápidamente su cabello mientras ambos se disponían a entrar en el salón de la ceremonia. Antes de entrar, Trunks la sujeto del brazo, atrayéndola hacia él y en un intento por encontrar intimidad, pegando sus labios contra su oreja, - No recuerdo lo que ha pasado, pero fue increíble despertarme junto a ti –le susurró suavemente provocando que se sonrojara, ella levanto su rostro para encontrarse con los hermosos y profundos ojos azules de su amigo. Sin más respuesta que una sonrisa ambos entraron en el salón llamando la atención de todos los invitados. Trunks y Marron se sonrojaron aun más cuando se aceraron hacia sus amigos en el altar, sintiendo las miradas y las sonrisas cómplices a sus espaldas

–Marron, ¿dónde diablos estabas?- le susurró su amiga, mientras Dende retomaba la ceremonia. Vio que Goten hizo exactamente lo mismo con Trunks

-yo…eh…pues eso no importa ya estoy aquí- respondió avergonzada- lo lamento amiga- sonrió suavemente, sin embargo aquella sonrisa no era para Pares, sino para el pelilila que la estaba mirando con la misma expresión

Después de una emotiva ceremonia, los invitados se trasladaron hacia el jardín en donde había música, baile y mucha comida. La pareja recién casada bailaba lentamente en el centro de la pista, mientras que la rubia quien ya se había puesto el vestido de la dama de honor (un corset con una falda larga de tela sedosa, todo en color lavanda, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y su maquillaje corregido, totalmente impecable) los miraba desde el costado de la pista.

-Te ves muy bien- dijo una voz masculina detrás suyo- el lavanda te sienta bien- Marron sonrió y volteo a ver a su amigo, quien también se habia cambiado a un traje limpio con camisa negra. El traje le hacía ver delicioso en especial ante las compañeras de trabajo de Pares quienes lo miraban con agua en la boca. "Malditas babosas", pensó Marron con celos evidentes "sin embargo, no puedo culparlas, con un hombre como Trunks…" - Em..- se aclaro la garganta- ¿Te gustaría bailar?- la rubia sonrió y asintió levemente. Ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista justo al lado de Goten y Pares.

-Oigan ustedes dos. Ya nos tenían preocupados, creíamos que tendríamos que ir por ustedes-comento divertido Goten al ver a sus amigos bailar tan juntos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Marron mas avergonzada que confundida.

-Pues anoche tuvieron una "fiesta" después de la fiesta- rio Goten enfatizando la palabra fiesta. Ambos amigos lo miraron amenazantes

-Goten, ¿Que ocurrió después de la fiesta?- preguntó Marron, dispuesta a lastimar a su amigo recién casado

-Bueno… ¿Ustedes no lo recuerdan?-retrocedió ante la mirada atacante de su amiga.

-Tal vez deberías mostrarles el video- sugirió Pares

-¿Video?- preguntaron la hija de Krillin y el hijo de Vegeta al unísono- Acaso ¿Lo grabaron?

-Pues claro, estábamos con ustedes…hasta cierta hora, al menos- aclaró Goten sacando su celular del bolsillo. Allí busco el susodicho video y se lo enseño a sus amigos, sus expresiones cambiaron de enojo a sorpresa y de sorpresa a pudor. En el video se veía a una muy ebria Marron bailando y saltando sobre la cama de la habitación del hotel en donde despertaron, y un Trunks igual de ebrio animándola desde el sofá. Ambos reían como niños mientras que Goten y Pares compartían algunos comentarios desde la cámara.

-Oye…teeng una idda…¿Porque na vamo a la "tena" caliente?- pregunto Trunks a la cámara, por supuesto el alcohol en su cuerpo aflojaba la lengua. Marron secundó la idea y se quito la ropa, corriendo hacia el baño, a los pocos segundos Trunks se quita los pantalones y la camisa y entra con el bóxer a la tina que estaba en el baño. Trunks y Marron quedaron en silencio completamente avergonzados.

-Bueno, eso fue embarazoso- declaró la rubia despertando de la nebulosa – Entonces si terminamos teniendo relaciones sexuales después de todo- afirmó Marron con un poco de esperanza en la voz. Trunks seguía anonadado por el video que acababa de ver. Los recién casados se miraron entre ellos y entraron a reír como locos.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué se ríen?- preguntó molesta la rubia. Goten se abrazaba las costillas y Pares se enjuagaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Ustedes-risa- no podían ni siquiera- risa de nuevo- levantarse de la tina- rió más fuerte aun- Goten y yo los tuvimos que llevar a la cama, se habían desmayado en el baño

-Realmente lo sentimos chicos, pero eso fue lo que ocurrió-se disculpó Goten ante la mirada confusa de sus amigos.

-Goten, ven a sacarte fotos con tu esposa y la familia- llamo su madre desde la otra punta del salón. Goten asintió y se excuso con sus amigos, llevándose a su esposa con él.

-Vaya que día- suspiro el pelilila observando a su amiga de la infancia. Cada minuto que pasaba admirando su belleza, añoraba que su hipótesis sobre la noche anterior hubiera pasado realmente. Sentir su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, ver su sonrisa y escuchar su nombre salir de esa deliciosa boca, era lo único que quería en ese momento. Marron no dijo nada, simplemente se retiro de la pista de baile con su mirada en sus zapatos. Trunks no dudo en salir tras ella

-Marron- la llamo- Marron, oye, detente por favor- trotó hasta alcanzarla. Cuando la hubo alcanzado la tomo entre sus brazos, le levantó el mentón con su mano hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. - Marron, ¿Qué ocurre? Creí que estarías aliviada

-Sí, pues, no lo sé… es decir, lo estoy, pero…

-¿Pero qué? –pregunto ansioso. Mirándola con una mirada intensa

-Pero, me hubiera gustado…ya sabes..., Agh Dios, Trunks yo no… - Una cálida sensación en los labios la interrumpió, los labios de Trunks eran muy suaves y sabían a dulces promesas. La intensidad del beso fue aumentando a medida que la respiración se hizo más dificultosa. Al rato tuvieron que romper el beso, empezando una batalla de miradas apasionadas y sonrisas pícaras

-Sabes- le susurró Trunks, acomodando un mechón de su cabello dorado detrás de su oreja. –En la recepción del hotel me dijeron que la habitación tenia reserva por dos noches -la miro con la misma mirada cómplice y con la misma sonrisa dulce, pero seductora. Lentamente y sin ser detectados por nadie se escabulleron de la boda de sus mejores amigos. Esta vez ellos dos solos, sin cámaras.

* * *

No me quedo muy buena, pero la tenia en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo. Gracias por leer!


End file.
